Zanzibar
Summary Zanzibar is a multiplayer level in Halo 2. Consists of a large base with an openable gate, controlled by a switch which either team can open, but not close. The gate is a main part of objective based games, as a Warthog or other vehicle can be driven in the open gate directly to the base. Zanzibar is also host to one of the most destructable and interactive areas in Halo 2 Multiplayer. The Base that houses the generater sub-sytems has two shutter windows to the left of the building, the supports to these shutters can be shot off and used to prevent fire from entering the second level of the base from the outside. The concrete blocks next to the two forward fire machine guns can be blown off. The large pillers on the first floor of the base next to the flag spawn can be chipped away by gunfire. And the windows can, of course, be blown out. also on one of the trees on the beeach, look up. there is a coconut that can be knocked down and played with. Weapons and Ammo Available *2 Sniper Rifles (no ammo) *1 Rocket Launcher (ammo available) *4 Battle Rifle (no ammo) *1 Shotgun (no ammo) *2 Large Machine Gun turrets *Plasma Rifles *SMGs *Energy Sword *Needler. Vehicles *1 Chaingun Warthog *1 Gauss Warthog *2 Ghosts. *1 Scorpion tank or wraith Normally, the Gauss hog and 1 ghost spawn on the beach, and the chain hog and the other ghost spawn near the base. In flag and assault games, there is no chain hog, and both ghosts spawn on the beach with the gauss hog. Popularity This map has been the setting of many popular games and has inspired the Smealian film Battle for Zanzibar which can be viewed from That Weasel television. Also the map used in Biohazard on GameVideos.com'Zanzibar was also used in red vs blue. The Wheel The wheel is a large and distinctive feature of Zanzibar. The center of the wheel contains the Plasma Sword and the Rocket Launcher. It can be reached in three ways. The first is by jumping across from the defensive base onto a platform. The second way up is by climbing a ramp and destroying a pin that lowers a bridge to the center of the wheel. The riskiest way is by 'riding' one of the spokes of the wheel up to the top. However, this makes you an easy target as well as the risk of falling off. Once there you can get the sword by dropping into a niche in the very center of the wheel. Sword Tips A good way to quickly get the sword and to keep it out of reach of your enemies is to go below the wheel and lob a grenade into the little niche. It will explode, launching the sword out of its hiding place. Now you can run around, slaughtering everyone and be the envy of all your friends! Just make sure to keep it out of sight, or you will be a universal target! Territories *Control Tower *Camp Froman *Base *Sea Wall *Gate Trivia At E3 of 2004, Zanzibar was the first map in Halo 2 to be revealed to the public. The sign "Camp Froman" is a reference to one of the game testers, who practiced camping there. Zanzibar could be set on the actual island of Zanzibar, an island off the coast of Africa, not too far from present day Mombasa and probably the futuristic New Mombasa in ''Halo 2.' Super Jumps Ontop of base (very easy, very helpful) Go into the base and walk up the ramp until you are directly above the openable gate. Grab the battle rifle or have a sniper because they will be helpful when you get on the roof. If you are looking out side while above the gate turn around and look at the 2 windows (there should be a BR between them). Totally break out the right one. to make sure all glass is out throw a grenade, but you dont have to. Walk right in the "doorway" of the window you just broke out still looking straight, turn to your right and you should see a triangle of glass sticking out. crouch and walk up to it untill you are under it, you know if you are under it if you can let go of crouch and you stay crouched. Get directly under the glass triangle then strafe to the left so the glass is a bit to your right and above you, when you are far enough left start walking straight, do not hold crouch while doing this you should still be crouched since you are under it. you should feel the cross hair kind of fall into a place, if it doesnt look a bit to your right at the glass triangle. the screen should start shaking while you are walking forward, when you know you are in the right spot, keep pressing forward the whole time you do this, press jump, again still holding forward the whole time, if you did it right you should fly into the air and land on top of the roof of the base which is an exellent sniping spot or for defending the flag or bomb spot. Good Luck! Secrets Grunts Head *On the gate in the main building in Zanzibar, if you look at the side of the gate thats on the outside, in the middle you will see a faint picture of a grunts head. Lingling's Head * On the gate in the main building in Zanzibar, if you look at the side of the gate thats on the inside of the building, you will see a faint picture of a dog's head. This is supposed to be connected to the sign at the beach that says "Are you finding Lingling's head?" Devil *If you look at the rock to the right of the gate on the main building, on it you will see a picture of what looks like a devil. ** From anothers point of view it could look like an evil Chicken, seeing That the shape fits almost perfectly. Gate Message * Open the gate from the switch inside the defending base and zoom in on it afterward. A blue screen will appear with a message that is quite funny. Related Links *Zanzibar Eggs *Zanzibar Classic